


Chocolate Volcano

by magicalcrapulent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcrapulent/pseuds/magicalcrapulent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“im a bartender and you just came in here without shoes sat down and ordered a chocolate volcano and idk what the fuck that is and im scared to ask” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Volcano

She looked fucking furious. Not in the cold fury everbody in the world is so afraid of and that is depicted in ten thousands of novels. No, this was the hot, explosive kind of fury that got you the evil eye and a punch in the face. He didn’t know what or who got her that angry, but he hoped it was never directed at him.

Derek has worked for two years at this bar, and he has seen all kinds of people and heard all kinds of crazy stories, but never, in his entire life, has he ever heard of something called a chocolate volcano.

Now this evil eye of hers, the eyes that promised pain and spoke in anger, was now directed at him.

“Errr,” was everything he was able to mutter at her request.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly and slowly started to push her lower jaw forward in annoyance.

“Suuuure,” he tried again and gingerly set the glass he was polishing down on the counter.

Slowly she nodded. “You have no idea what a chocolate volcano is, do you?”

“Nope, not the slightest,” he admitted, kind of relieved that she brought it up and not him. He feared she would have ripped off his head if he had dared to ask.

The woman just sighed and hung her head until her forehead hit the counter. She let out a low whine and buried her hands in her wavy brown hair.

“I guess this isn’t the first bar you’ve visited that didn’t have a chocolate volcano?” he asked her. Slowly he was starting to wonder what this chocolate volcano actually looked like. He bet that it didn’t look like it did in his imagination. That would be pretty spectacular.

“It’s actually the first one, but my feet hurt too much to go somewhere else.”

“Because you don’t have any shoes?” He was curious what story behind that is. _Really_ curious.

She raised her head. “Yup.” Nothing more. God, he was almost dying here.

“Soooo… tough night?” He really, really, _really_ wanted to know.

She only looked at him steadily for a moment before she started to smirk. “You can just ask, you know?”

Derek tried to hide his embarrassment by clearing his throat. “How did you lose your shoes?”

“I was chased by three rabid Chihuahuas, and I can’t really run in heels, so I threw them away. It’s a pity because those were my favorite kind of heels, but I take a lost pair of shoes over being ripped to shreds.”

“… Chihuahuas?” he repeated disbelievingly.

“Chihuahuas,” she smiled smugly. Derek really didn’t know if she pulled his leg or not. “Anything else you want to ask me?”

Again he cleared his throat. “This chocolate volcano thingy… what the hell is that?”

“You never heard of a chocolate volcano?” she laughed, and Derek could just nod dumbly. He felt kind of stupid. Her laughter turned into a saucy grin, and her eyes conveyed a completely other kind of heat than when she first stepped into the bar. “When does your shift end?” she asked him instead.

He swallowed, looking at his watch. “In less than an hour.”

Her smirk widened. “Well, you will just have to wait until then. I will show you.”

 


End file.
